


...except fear itself

by genki_blonde



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Pregnancy, Scared Reid, The Belly, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genki_blonde/pseuds/genki_blonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When JJ is expecting a baby Reid has nothing to fear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	...except fear itself

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is going to be cracky. So so cracky.
> 
> The blame lies fully with my friend who didn't stop me in time while talking about JJ's baby bump and that scene on Criminal Minds where Reid gets to feel the baby move. Then this happened...

A day at the Behavioral Analysis Unit.

 

Just a day like any other.

 

Spencer was in the break room getting his seco...third...okay, sixth cup of coffee. And maybe some cookies, too. 

Ever since JJ had announced the happy news about her being pregnant there had been some delicious chocolate chip cookies hidden in the cupboards. So Spencer rummaged through the kitchen cabinets.

 

And as always, the resident genius was right! There was a box on the uppermost shelf.

 

Standing on tiptoe and quickly grabbing one of the yummy treats, Spencer returned to his coffee. While he was slowly stirring sugar into the hot beverage, it happened...

 

The Belly appeared.

 

Spencer froze like a reindeer in headlights. Honestly, he had nothing against JJ. Or babies. (Well, okay, he did not really  _like_ babies.) But JJ was his friend. And a colleague.

 

But. That. Belly... It...it...wobbled! Like jelly! And Spencer was scared shitless by JJ's pregnant belly.

 

So, just like the professional profiler that he was, having seen the goriest, bloodiest, and the scariest murder scenes possible, Spencer did what anyone sane would do.

 

He fled.

 

He till had half a cookie in his mouth and the coffee sloshed everywhere in the cup he was holding in his hand. Spencer ran like the powers of Hell were after him. He ran all the way to Hotch's office and only stopped when he had managed to close the door after him.

 

Exhaling he leaned against the door and noticed Hotch staring at him like Spencer were a crazy person. Spencer just smiled and hid behind the potted plant in Hotch's office.

 

The End


End file.
